Quiet Please!
by A-Hime
Summary: Gilbert just wanted to let Oz sleep. But Alice is intent on grating on his nerves. Gil X Alice. ONE SHOT!


A/N: Well, while I was supposed to be studying for my Biology exam, this story somehow gnawed its way into my head, and would not leave me alone...  
Its short, but I quite like it. Its different from my usual stories... Anyways enjoy! :)

* * *

Another chain was easily defeated by Gilbert, Alice, and Oz, but it was getting late so the three of them decided to stay in a small motel...

"Sorry, all we have is a single room with two twin-sized beds" the receptionist said to them apologetically.

Gilbert frowned, but decided that they needed a place to sleep, and he wouldn't mind the coach or something, "Its fine, we'll take it." he told the receptionist, she nodded and booked the room for them.

When they got to the room, instantly Alice jumped on one of the beds, getting comfortable, "I guess Oz is sleeping on the floor." she blatantly stated, looking at Gilbert with knowing eyes.

He frowned at her, but before he could respond, she quickly added, "Heh, as if. You're on the floor, seaweed head."

Gilbert sighed, "Why do you insist on calling me that? My head does not look like seaweed!"

She ignored him, rolling over so her back faced him, "Hey! Don't ignore me, you stupid rabbit!"

Oz chuckled and climbed on the other bed, "You know, Gilbert, we can share a bed." he offered.

Gilbert blushed, "No, no, Oz you sleep there. I am fine with the floor."

Alice laughed darkly, "Good boy, Gilbert."

"Will you shut it!!" Gilbert hissed.

Alice sat up abruptly, turning to face him, "You don't order me around, you servant's servant!" she snapped. Gilbert really want to throw her out the window.

"I can tell you whatever I want, you stupid, useless rabbit!"

"How dare you!! Without me neither you or Oz could defeat those chains!"

"You're the reason we even fight chains in the first place!"

"Uh, come on you two, can we just go to sleep?" Oz asked with a sigh.

"Oz, be quiet." Alice fumed. She was glaring daggers at Gilbert, and Gilbert glared right back.

"Okay, well can you to keep it down? I'm really tired." Oz yawned, laying down and covering his head with a blanket.

Gilbert turned away from Alice, and sat on the floor, deciding he didn't want to argue anyways, he was tired, and she was too. Alice frowned, she wasn't done with the dumb seaweed head.

"I'm not done talking to you." she announced rather loudly. She knew he was always thinking of Oz, and if she was disturbing Oz, he would take the bait.

"Will you be quiet" he whispered, "I'm not arguing with you anymore."

"I can't hear you!" she bellowed. Gilbert stood up right away and grabbed her covering her mouth, and pulling her outside the room, "What's wrong with you?" he hissed, "Oz is trying to sleep!"

She struggled out of his hold on her, "As if I care if he is trying to sleep!" she snorted.

"Will you be quiet?" Gilbert frowned.

"Make me." Alice stubbornly stated, her voice still loud.

"Why you little- I ought to tie you up and tape your mouth shut!" He raged.

"Who's being loud now?" she taunted, a sneer plastered on her face.

That was it, he was going to kill her. "Listen you. If you don't shut up, I am going to seriously hurt you!"

"Try it, and I will _scream_." she gave him a challenging look. He hated that confident look on her face, she knew he wouldn't. Oh, but he wanted to prove her wrong. He grabbed her roughly by her bow, and her eyes widened in shock. Then before he could do anything else, she opened her mouth and a high pitch shriek sounded. _Oh shit!_ He thought, _I got make her be quiet! Or Oz is going to..._

Without thinking Gilbert covered her mouth with his.

Instantly she stopped screaming. Since her mouth was already open he had slipped his tongue in and began exploring. She tasted sweet, and a bit like beef. No surprise there. Gilbert was amazed at how efficient this tactic worked, though it was a bit unethical. He was even more surprised that she wasn't struggling, he thought she would, but instead she was...was...kissing him back?

Gilbert blinked, looking at her. She had her eyes closed, and was holding on to him, kissing him back, and massaging his tongue with hers. It felt wonderful.

Suddenly the door slammed open, and Oz was standing there looking serious and worried at the same time. Gilbert was frozen with shock, he had been caught with his tongue in Alice's mouth!! He didn't know what to do. Oz stood there awkwardly, his mouth hanging open. Alice was still clinging to Gilbert, frowning at Oz. "Oz? Do you mind?" she growled.

"Uh, sorry..." Oz managed, "I heard you scream, and I just thought..."

"It's fine. Go to bed." Alice ordered.

"Oh, okay. Well, I guess will leave you two. Just please be quiet."

"Ah, wait, Oz." Gilbert tried, but Oz had already closed the door.

"Hmph, dumb man-servants." Alice muttered irritably, she turned back to Gilbert, "Now then, you want to continue?"

Somehow, Gilbert couldn't couldn't say no to her.

* * *

E/N: Sooo, its short, like I said. Hope you enjoyed it anyways! Plz Review! I want to know what you guys think.


End file.
